Nothing Worth Having Comes Easy
by Austinmoonr5
Summary: Ross and Laura have a crush on each other but they don't know it. Ross realizes that there are a lot of other guys that would like to date the beautiful Laura Marano. And what happens when it's one of his cast mates who has taken a liking to Laura.What happens when Laura thinks she's not good enough for him because of a person that seems sweet to everyone but is really a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! So I hope you like it.**

* * *

Laura's POV

Right Now I'm in Calum's car that's driving towards the Lynch's house. Calum is driving and I'm in the passenger's seat. Sadly Raini had to take care of some things at home. Calum and I are talking about how the filming went today and what we've all been up to lately even though we see each other every day.

We arrive at the house and get out of the car. We go up to the Lynch's front door and I knock on the door. Rydel instantly opens the door and I start to squeal as well as Rydel. We launch into each other's arms and hug each other tightly. After a while we let each other go and head up to Rydel's room.

Once we enter, Rydel says, "Ok, let's go swimming!"

I reply,"but I don't have a bathing suit"

"I'll lend you one."

Rydel's POV

I'm looking through my drawer for bathing suits for Laura. I come across a really cute and skimpy yellow bikini. It's perfect because yellow is Ross' favorite color and it will make her look really sexy. I happen to know that Ross has the hugest crush on her. It's so big I think he might even be in love with her. It's so cute! But Laura doesn't know it yet.

"Hey Laura, we should go shopping today!"

"Totally!"

I hand the bathing suit and a cover up to Laura and she exclaims,"thank you!" She goes into the bathroom across the hall.

She comes out a few moments later. I tell her,"go downstairs and wait for me to changed. Get the boys too!"

Ross' POV

I'm playing video games with Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff. I was so caught up in it that I didn't realize that Laura had entered the room until she sat on top of me while laughing. She did it to mess me up on purpose! But then I feel my heart beating really fast.

My heart kept beating fast so I didn't notice that Rocky turned the game off and that Laura was talking to Riker.

After a while Laura asks," are you guys going to come swim with me and Rydel?" We all quickly got up except I let Laura get off of me first before I went up to my room to get my pink swim trunks on.

I go down to the pool area to see Rydel and Laura sitting on the chairs getting tanned. I take a moment to check out Laura in that yellow bikini. Did she pick yellow as her bikini because it's my favorite color. Probably not.

Before I can go up to her I see Calum pick Laura up and put her over his shoulder and Ratliff pick Rydel up and put her over his shoulder. They both jump into the water.

I'm starting to think that Calum has a crush on Laura. I mean who could blame him? She's fun to be around, drop dead gorgeous, smart, supporting, and is really talented. Now that I think of it, who wouldn't have a crush on her?

Riker's POV

I walk outside toward the pool area. I see Ross just standing there, frozen staring at the pool where Calum, Ratliff, Laura, and Rydel are playing with water guns. It seems to be girls against guys. I notice that Laura and Calum seem to be squirting water from their water guns. That's probably what Ross is staring at. He's probably deep in jealous thoughts right now.

I get Ross to stop staring at Calum and Laura and go into the pool. I get into the pool also.

Rydel's POV

After a while of playing with the water guns with Calum, Ratliff, Riker, Rocky, Laura, and Ross I go up to Laura. I say,"We should leave for the mall before it gets too late."

She replies,"ok!"

We both get out of the pool and get a towel. We walk up to my room and get some clothes on. Laura and I walk outside to my car and I start heading to the mall.

Laura's POV

Rydel and I arrive at the mall so we get out of the car. "We should go shop for clothes first and then we could get accessories and shoes afterwards. Unless we find really cute ones while shopping for clothes." I nod and we head towards the nearest store.

* * *

Rydel and I have been shopping for about an hour now and it's been really fun so far. We're walking to a different store right now. Rydel suddenly asks,"do you like Ross?!"

I'm a little surprised by the question and I just know I'm blushing and that my heart is beating really fast. Rydel gives me an expectant look. I decide to tell her the truth.

"Yes, I do have a crush on Ross."

She squeals really loudly which makes everyone that we could see from here stare at her. She gives them a guilty look and takes my arm so we could sit down on a bench nearby.

"This is huge! I can't believe it. Please, please,please tell him! Please." She gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think so..."

"Why not?!"

"I don't think he likes me."

"Oh come on! He's like head over heals for you!"

"No he's not! I'm not pretty, I'm really clumsy, I'm short, and I don't think he likes me!"

"Oh come on, Laura! You're beautiful, you're not clumsy, you're shortness is really really adorable, and he definitely likes you!"

"How do you know?"

"Because the way he looks at you!"

"What way?"

"Like you're the only girl in the world! Like you're the only girl in his world."

"Let's just get back to shopping."

"Ok"

"But if you don't think you're pretty then let's get some clothes that'll make you feel pretty!"

"Fine."

I'm sitting outside of a dressing room where Rydel is now trying on a blue crop top with a red skirt. While I'm waiting for her to get dressed. A girl comes up to me. It's a girl I hate. A certain brunette that was the co-star of Ross' first movie. Maia Mitchell.

You might be asking, why? You'd say,"she's like one of the most sweetest girls in the world!"

Well, she's not who you thought she was. She acts all sweet in public, but when she's alone with someone, especially me, she says hurtful things.

Maia starts speaking with a smirk on her face,"hello, Laura."

"Hi Maia!" I say as nicely as I can.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Rydel a while back. And I just wanted to say that you were right. You're ugly and clumsy and stupid and nobody likes you! Rydel was lying to you also. Ross doesn't like you one bit, he told me! So back off you little whore! He loves me so get over it!"

Right then, Rydel comes out of the dressing room.

She looks really exited as she sees Maia and runs over to her to hug her. I see Maia's eyes light up too but once Rydel and Maia are hugging she puts an annoyed look on her face and rolls her eyes.

They pull away from the hug and Rydel asks,"do you want to finish shopping with us and then we could have a girls night tonight! I'm sure Ross would be happy to see you."

Maia replies,"sure!"

We start walking out of the store after Rydel pays for her outfit. But not before Maia whispers in my ear," see, he would be happy to see me. He probably wasn't happy at all to see you."

* * *

**_So how was that? Was it good? Should I continue? I promise I'll update as soon as I can. It will be my first priority during leisure time! Ask any questions you want. If you get confused, tell me. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Stormie's POV

I hear the front door open which means that Rydel and Laura are home! I can't wait to see what they got. Laura enters the kitchen first with a revealing white lace top and jean shorts. I say,"oh, Laura! Ross is going to love it!"

Then Rydel enters the kitchen quickly and says,"wait, you knew already?!"

I reply,"yes! She's like a second daughter. She tells me almost anything."

"But she's like my sister!"

Before Rydel and I could continue our conversation, Maia, Ross' co-star for Teen Beach Movie enters the kitchen! I go over to hug her while asking"what are you doing here?!"

She replies,"Rydel invited me!"

I go back to cooking while Maia and I start a conversation. But after a few minutes Laura asks,"would you like any help cooking dinner?"

I reply,"no, but Ross is going to love your outfit! You should go out right now!"

"Fine. I will! Bye"

Maia speaks up," I'm going to go with her so I can say hi to everyone else!"

They both leave the kitchen and I go to the entrance of the kitchen where a cabinet that holds the strainer is. But I couldn't help but overhear Maia telling Laura,"...oudn't even bother. Ross won't be gawking at you, he'll be gawking at me because I'm attractive and you're not!"

I turn back towards Rydel angry and ask,"did you hear what Maia just told Laura?!"

Rydel gives me a questioning look and says,"no. What did she say?"

"She said that Ross won't be gawking at Laura beacause he will be gawking at her and that Laura isn't attractive!"

"How could she! Well, I could've seen that one coming though! I should have gone out with her!"

"Why?"

"Because today at the mall. I was in the dressing room and I was just about to come out but I heard someone talking to Laura. I realized that it was Maia. I started to pick up on their conversation. Maia said that Laura was right, that Laura was ugly and clumsy and stupid and that nobody likes her. And that Ross didn't like her one bit because he told her, which I think she's totally making up. And then she said to back off whore and that Ross loves her!"

"Ok then Rydel wait. Why did you invite her here?"

Rydel smiles evilly,"revenge!"

"Revenge?"

"Revenge!"

I say"Let's get started already!"

Calum's POV

I'm in the pool, but then I see Laura come out with Maia? What is she doing here? Eh, who cares. I get a good look at Laura this time though. She has a new outfit on that is totally working for her! Then I see that Ross is staring at Laura with his mouth wide open. But then it's replaced by a smirk. He gets out of the pool and goes up to her. He then hugs her which makes her all wet.

Laura attempts to knee him where it hurts but Ross blocks her.

Ross chuckles,"Bad decision,Laura. Bad decision."

He picks her up and puts her over his shoulder and runs toward the pool.

She shouts,"Ross, no!"

Ross shouts back,"you should of thought of that before!"

Ross throws her into the pool and he starts laughing. When Laura comes up, she starts coughing up water. Ross' laughter is then quickly replaced with worry. He quickly jumps into the water and picks her up in his arms bridal style.

Then Laura spits water in his face and starts laughing. I laugh with her. But then everything starts to turn serious. Ross and Laura look at each other in the eyes. They slowly start to lean in and jealousy starts to course through my veins. Ross' brothers and Ratliff look at them expectantly.

But then something wonderful happens. They back away and let go of each other while Ross' brothers and Ratliff all chorused a shout of,"oh come on!"

It was all because of one person. A person that I will have to thank later. And that was a person by the name of Maia Mitchell.


	3. Author's Note

**So my computer isn't working and it's really late. Tomorrow I'm going to try and put up two chapters to make up for today. I'm trying to update this daily since it's my only story and because I'm still on vacation. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'be decided that I'm going to make an Auslly story! I'm going to start it tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot and the characters that I make up.**

* * *

Ross' POV

We're leaning in. She's so close that I could feel her sweet breath on my lips. I was so close to tasting those delicious, plump lip of hers. Everything was quite until Maia, who I didn't notice was here until now, said,"Hi, Ross!"

Laura pulled away and out of my embrace. I reply,"um, hi Maia."

I start to lift myself out of the water and head inside. I head up to the bathroom and turn on the shower. Once it gets to my desired temperature, I take off my swim trunks and get in the shower.

Rydel's POV

They were so close. So close! I can't believe Maia did that! I'm so mad at her! I turn my head towards Mom and whisper yell,"let's get our revenge!" I hand her a water gun. We fill them up with the hose nearby. Then we jump out of our hiding spot in the bushes.

Everybody turns their head our way. I start to squirt Maia in her eyes. Then I start to squirt Riker so it doesn't look like I'm trying to get revenge on Maia. If she found out, then our plan would be ruined.

This goes on go about another hour. My mom went in to cook the rest of dinner about an hour into the water gun fight. Laura went in about ten minutes into the fight. I told her to put on the bunny pajamas I got her today. They're these really cute shorts with white polka dots on them with pink in the backround and it has a white bunny tail on them. The top is just a white tank top that shows some cleavage and is a bit see thru.

Laura's POV

I head inside and go upstairs so I could take a shower and then help Stormie out with dinner. Rydel demanded," wear those bunny pajamas that I got you today!"

I go to open the bathroom door but then it opens and I see a tanned six pack in front of me. I looked up to see Ross in just a white towel. I couldn't tell what emotion he had in his eyes.

I wanted the kiss to happen, I really did. But the moment was just ruined. Plus I'm pretty sure that Ross just got caught up in the moment and that's it. Even after what Rydel said at the mall, I don't think Ross likes me at all.

I snap out of my thoughts to realize that Ross had walked off towards his room. I enter the bathroom and turn on the shower. While the water starts to warm up, I go to Rydel's room so I could get the pajamas Rydel told me to wear after I take the shower. I also get the Victoria's Secret pink with white polka dots bra. I get out the new shampoo, conditioner, soap, perfume, moisturizer, and deodorant. I walk back towards the bathroom, take of my wet clothes, and get into the warm shower.

I put my head under the water and then reach for the shampoo. I massage it through my hair then get back under the water to was it off. I do the same with the conditioner. Then I pick up the soap and cleanse my body with it. I wash the soap all off and reach for the towel that I got for myself.

I dry my hair a bit and then my body. Then I get the moisturizer and start to rub it on my body. I put my pajamas on. I put the deodorant on. I rub a bit of the perfume on my pulse points and head downstairs to help Stormie out in the kitchen.

I see Ross helping out also when I get to the kitchen. I ask,"so, what do you guys need help with?!"

Stormie replies,"you can help Ross knead out the dough for the pizza."

"ok!"

I walk over to Ross and grab a wad of dough from the bowl and start to knead it. After about two minutes, Ross throws a small price of dough at me.

I look at him with a fake surprised expression. I pick a piece from the bowl and throw it at him right in the eye.

He asks,"oh no you didn't!"

I get closer to him while replying,"Oh. Yes. I. Did!"

Once I'm done saying that, he starts to chase me around the counter. I try not to run into Stormie who is smiling. I run out of the kitchen and into the family room. Once I'm running next to the couch, Ross catches me. He throws me onto the couch and gets on top if me. He's straddling me right now. He is starting to tickle me and I start to laugh.

After a while, Ross stops tickling me and just looks at me. My heart starts to beat really fast. Maybe he does actually like me! But then he noticed that he was straddling me so he got off.

We went back to the kitchen and helped Stormie until dinner was ready

* * *

Ross' POV

It was after dinner and I'm in the bathroom. Once I'm done, I wash my hands and go to find Laura. I decided that I was going to tell Laura my feelings. I think she actually likes me as much as I like her. I walk into the family room, where everyone was and didn't see Laura. So I asked,"where's Laura?"

Rydel answered,"she went up to my room to get something."

I walk up the stairs. But once I get to the top step I hear Calum talking,"I've developed feelings for you, Laura."

Oh, no! What if she said yes. I need to break this up!

I look around the corner ready to stop this. But I see something. Something that made my heart drop and make tears start to form in my eyes.

Laura and Calum kissing. I was down the stairs in a second and charging towards the front door and into my car. Tears start pouring from my eyes as I drive out of the driveway in my car.

* * *

**So how did you like it?! I was going to update two chapters today, but turns out that I was pretty busy today! But I'll make up for it tomorrow. I'm going to start an Auslly story too!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I read some more of your comments and to the person that said having Maia be the way she is in the story: First, it's not your story so you don't know how she contributes to it yet. So if you don't like it that way, then don't read it. And if I could have used someone else to put Laura down, then I would've. But I just didn't want a crazy fan that says,"Ross is in love with me," when Ross doesn't even** know** her. Plus, if it was a fan then Rydel wouldn't have invited her back to her house because she doesn't know her. So there is a logical reason for Maia to be in the story.**

Laura's POV

Calum just told me that he likes me. And now his lips are on mine. He stole my first real kiss. I just stand there freaking out in my brain.

Calum pulls away from my lips. he was smiling like an idiot. Did he actually think that I liked him kissing me?

"Well, say something."

"uhhhh, I just don't feel that way about you," I put a guilty look on my face.

"But you didn't pull away from the kiss."

"I didn't know what to do!"

"Oh. I see, you like Ross don't you? This always happens. He always gets the girls that any guy would be lucky to have."

"Aw, Calum. You really think that?" I give him a hopeful look.

Calum seems to have been in his own thoughts. "I hate him!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!"

"You're just mad."

"Whatever, that doesn't change that he always gets the decent girls! Especially you. Now that I notice it, you seem to be head over heals for him."

"No, it's not like that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Tell me that if this was Ross right now, that you wouldn't be on top of him in his bedroom making out."

I hesitate for a second. But then Calum gives me a look and I start to nod.

"Exactly!"

"No,Calum! You just need to find the right girl that loves you just the way you are. But I just only like you as a friend."

"Yeah, whatever."

He walks past me and storms down the stairs. I try to follow him, but by the time I get halfway down the steps, he is already out the door.

I walk the rest of the way down the stairs and into the living room. I thought that there was no use trying to go after him.

When I enter, Rydel asks,"what happened with Calum? Ross did the exact same thing"

I shrug and reply,"I don't know. I was in your room the whole time."

I went to sit next Rydel and Stormie.

They're watching Blended. It's at the part where Adam Sandler is getting attached by an alligator that turns out to be fake.

I get more comfortable on the couch and watch the rest of the movie.

When the credits start. Rydel gets up and then grabs my arm. She starts to dance to the beat of the song and I follow.

We keep dancing until Stormie gets a phone call On her phone. Ratliff turns the TV down and we stop dancing. Stormie answered her phone.

"Yes, this is Stormie,"

She is just sitting there listening to the caller, but then she drops the phone with a shocked look on her face.

Riker, who was sitting at the end of the couch asked,"what happened?"

Stormie ignored the question and yelled,"Everyone, we're going to the hospital!"


	6. Author's Note 2

**You guys made me realize that I put chapter one as chapter two also. I just replaced it so you can go read it if you want to. I also am starting the fourth chapter after this. It may be up by the end of today. If it isn't, then it will be up tomorrow afternoon because I'm starting school tomorrow. **


End file.
